<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【零敬】钢笔与水手服 by judyyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064683">【零敬】钢笔与水手服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyyyy/pseuds/judyyyy'>judyyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:52:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyyyy/pseuds/judyyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>零敬童车，有女装，请务必自行避雷。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Rei/Hasumi Keito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【零敬】钢笔与水手服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>零敬童车，有女装，请务必自行避雷。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不管过去多少年，敬人都不会忘记那个夜晚。</p>
<p>不是命中注定，而是反复错过后的相遇。彼此交缠又躲闪、彼此吸引又相斥，反反复复，真是无可救药。</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>十年前。</p>
<p>又有一场法事接近尾声。小小的寺庙次子端庄跪坐着，一脸认真地跟随父亲的节奏诵经。</p>
<p>在敬人的苦苦哀求下，父亲从去年开始便会带他出席相当严肃的场合。本来，父亲是强烈反对的，说“你这狂妄的小鬼来了也只会添乱”，但正在上高中的兄长却帮着敬人说话，软磨硬泡之下取得了许可。好在莲巳家在当地也小有名气，附近的人们也对生来就眉清目秀又聪敏好学的次子抱有相当的好感。通过父亲的严格考核，敬人得以参与了几次正式的法事。</p>
<p>已经熟悉了大概流程的敬人相当游刃有余。经文是父亲交代好的内容，敬人在大哥的指导下练习了许多遍。一切都很顺利，直到门口响起异样的声音。</p>
<p>起初是一个人在大声吼叫，然后演变成两个人的争吵。窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，为了轻声落下而变得沉重的笨拙脚步声，宾客不安的交头接耳声，一股脑涌入敬人耳中。</p>
<p>只有父亲的声音毫无变化，仿佛在教育敬人，这种场合一丝丝走神都是对逝者的不尊重。这种程度的默契在父子间已然成形，敬人立刻紧绷精神，继续诵经。</p>
<p>他不记得那天的法事是怎么结束的，只记得深夜或凌晨的某个时分，父亲打发敬人先回家——似乎和刚才的争吵有关，父亲被某一方委托做调节者。这一带治安相当好，附近的居民也都互相熟识，更重要的是，这里发生了一些不适合让孩子看到的事情。敬人隐约感觉到了，因此答应父亲先独自走夜路回家。</p>
<p>尽管在父亲和其他大人面前表现得淡定从容，但敬人内心充满了疑惑和愤怒。纵然有再强烈的仇恨和恶意，也不应该在这种场合展现出来。人和动物以智慧和礼数区分，放纵自己的情感、不分场合地进行不得体的表达，这样的人和动物又有什么区别呢。不遵守人类社会的规则，闹事的家伙直接赶走就好了，为什么还要浪费父亲宝贵的时间呢？</p>
<p>当敬人回过神来，发现自己鬼使神差地绕过了寺庙，直接来到了后山的墓地。生者出于保护的目的有所隐瞒，被保护者却为了求知寻求逝者的帮助。大概是自己潜意识里想在这里找到答案吧，敬人想。</p>
<p>夏天的夜晚明亮清朗，墓地也不似其他季节阴森恐怖。敬人还穿着小和尚的衣服，心里更平添一分底气。后山这块地已经作为墓地存在很久了，甚至可能比建寺的时间还要久。更接近寺庙的这部分相对较新，基本都是规整的大理石墓碑，多半是本地一位知名石匠的作品。深处更旧的墓碑在材质和外型上都有较大的差异，甚至碑文也模糊不清。</p>
<p>就像大家会在葬礼上穿西装一样，敬人想。他刚从这周新连载的漫画里看到，古代人在正式场合也是不穿西装的。</p>
<p>“噫啊——！”</p>
<p>在墓碑中穿梭的敬人突然尖叫出声。几步开外，有个坐在墓碑旁的人影。敬人并非没有见过深夜前来吊唁的人，但这个人的气场过于强势，怎么看都不像是放下戒心的倾诉者。</p>
<p>“被我吓到了吗，小鬼？”</p>
<p>人影从树荫下移动过来。看身高似乎也是个孩子，但怎么会有孩子独自深夜来墓地这种怪事！敬人这样想，似乎完全没注意到自己的所作所为也成了怪事一桩，刚才被突然出现的“存在”惊吓所产生的恐惧已经转化成怒气，敬人也冲上前去，准备好好吵一架。</p>
<p>“你这家伙，这个时间随便来墓地是想干——”</p>
<p>敬人还没说完就停住了。他看到从树荫下走来的男孩穿着熨烫整齐的花边衬衫和短裤，修长的腿上绑着服帖的吊带袜。男孩近看似乎比敬人年长一些，主要是个头更高。他漫不经心地撩着肩上的卷发，宝石般血红色的双眸却流露出惊喜，似乎是对不速之客颇有兴趣。</p>
<p>“啊哈，是被我吓到坐在地上了吗？我可不是什么坏人哦。”男孩原地转了个圈，蓬松的袖子和卷发微微飘起又落下。</p>
<p>“才……才不是！我只是……从来没见过这么好看的人……”敬人想起自己还穿着庙里的衣服，连忙从地上爬起来，努力拍去衣服上的浮尘和草屑。</p>
<p>“最近没有下雨呢，看不到被泥土玷污了衣服的小鬼哭鼻子真可惜。”男孩自然地绕到敬人背后，替他拍落背后的污物。</p>
<p>“我不是小鬼！我叫莲巳敬人，是寺庙家的儿子，现在已经可以独当一面了！”</p>
<p>“莲巳……是这样啊，莲巳君。我是小零，来陪我玩吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2</p>
<p>后来，他们又见过几次。</p>
<p>不知是刻意还是偶然，零总能在敬人想到他或者完全没想到他时鬼使神差地出现，甚至可以说是乐在其中。当时的敬人察觉不到，对方从根本上就有问题，完全是对受惊小男孩无法掩饰慌乱的样子乐在其中。</p>
<p>那天敬人回家后提起墓地里的男孩，惊讶地得知父母和兄长都知道这号人的存在。朔间家自不必说，莲巳家也是本地小有名气的家族，不可能完全没有往来。而朔间家推崇特殊体质、热衷于昼伏夜出，也是当地公认的常识。</p>
<p>“不过，没想到朔间家的长子会来这里。如果是白天来的话，应该好好招待一番才是。”</p>
<p>敬人可以理解父母对零的态度，但情感上又完全不能接受。明明自己也是很聪明的孩子，为什么不能像大哥或者小零那样获得父母的赞美呢？每次想到这里，敬人都平白生出几分怨气，想着下次见面要怎么才能证明自己更强。</p>
<p>十八岁的敬人回忆起这段往事时，仍会为自己当年幼稚的行动和别扭的感情面红耳赤，但听众却鲜有人在意讲述者本人的羞愧。“原来是这样，即使是我也多少能理解莲巳前辈的态度了。比起对等的对手，确实更像是习惯性依赖着对方……啊抱歉！一不小心就擅自评价起前辈们了！”比如，某次工作间隙，友也如是说。</p>
<p>敬人当然不会介意。作为队长的真白确实有许多不成熟的地方，但他的成长实在很快，再也不是两年前对哭泣的队友咬紧牙关却无能为力的新生了。看着穿着水手服蹦蹦跳跳的Ra*bits成员，敬人忍不住想起那时的零。</p>
<p>夏天的烈日令人目眩，放暑假的小孩子却总是很有精神。敬人戴好崭新的遮阳帽，准备出门。今天是暑假的第一天，母亲还特意给敬人准备了全新的衣装，大哥也说“敬人长大了，不必总是穿我的旧衣服”。心情格外好的敬人想要出门炫耀一番，第一站当然就是——</p>
<p>“叮铃铃——”</p>
<p>玄关的电话不合时宜地响起，多半是有人找父亲商量大人的事情。但今天的敬人总有种自己也长大的感觉，他想着以前大哥接电话的样子，在脑海中反复整理措辞，深吸一口气拿起电话。</p>
<p>“喂喂，您好，这里是莲巳家——”</p>
<p>“哦，小鬼，今天别去后山了，来我家玩吧。”</p>
<p>“小零，等等，你怎么知道我会接电话……真是的！为什么你在电话里也会读心啊！”敬人刚准备的腹稿完全被打乱，心头无名火起，忍不住口头抱怨。</p>
<p>“小鬼还和往常一样好懂又容易生气呢，哈哈。”</p>
<p>“我要挂电话去找英智了，笨蛋小零。”</p>
<p>“原来小鬼在玄关的理由是天祥院家的小孩，不是我吗……没关系，小鬼现在毁约找我还来得及。今天和平时很不一样，小鬼不来会后悔的。我先去准备啦，一定要来哦～”</p>
<p>“喂，小零你应该先道歉——”电话里传来挂断后的滴滴声，敬人愈发生气。不能在后山玩耍，遮阳帽看起来可爱也不如刚才可爱了。为什么小零总是这么善变，害自己的努力都白费了。</p>
<p>他赌气冲出家门，下定决心要去找英智。才走了一个街区，敬人热得浑身是汗，脑袋也有点发懵，冲动的情绪也打了折扣。他这才想起前几天英智说过要去医院做检查，现在应该在市内的医院住院。如果要过去的话，得坐巴士才行。</p>
<p>如果去了那么远的地方，是不是就来不及去找小零了？刚往巴士站走了两步的敬人又陷入纠结。“和平时很不一样”的到底是什么呢？如果没赶上，会不会被小零嘲笑呢？那张漂亮的脸又浮现在脑海里，带着狡黠又得意的笑。</p>
<p>——就这样，敬人按响了朔间家的门铃。</p>
<p>“喂，是谁呀～朔间家白天不接待客人哦。”电话对面传来懒散的声音，听起来像是刚被吵醒的成年女性。</p>
<p>“是莲巳敬人，受小零……朔间零的邀请来的。”敬人突然紧张起来，这还是他第一次独自拜访别人家。</p>
<p>“是敬人呀，请进吧。零这孩子等你好久了呢。”</p>
<p>装饰着繁复花纹的铁门打开了。敬人上次来还是和零一起，当时家里也没有别人。刚才应门的是朔间的姐姐吗？还是妈妈？如果比零本人还要漂亮的话……不行，怎么能对尚未见面的人产生这样失礼的想法！敬人拍拍自己的脸，又慌张地掏出手帕来擦汗。</p>
<p>像是感应到敬人的不安一般，正门自动打开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3</p>
<p>“莲巳前辈，您还好吗？”创担心地看着发呆的敬人，“听说您最近经常熬夜加班，如果需要的话，我可以给您准备一些舒缓疲劳的香草，泡茶熏香都很合适。之前仁～哥备考前通宵复习的时候也拿走了一些，效果很不错的。”</p>
<p>“啊，抱歉让你担心了。”敬人仿佛从梦中惊醒，“只是看到你穿裙子的样子很可爱，想到了一些往事。”</p>
<p>“咦，如果前辈是在说我们Ra*bits的第一次演出，其实完全不用介意的。毕竟当年我们是真的实力不足，而且我知道莲巳前辈平时也有在特意照顾我们……”创试探着抛出话题，却又因为不好意思逐渐压低了音量。</p>
<p>“不，完全不是那样的事情。‘可爱’是在夸奖紫之你作为专业偶像的能力，并不是说会联想到过去一度弱小、受到霸权压制的你们。”</p>
<p>“那，往事是指……？”</p>
<p>“是更早一些的事。能完美驾驭水手服短裙的男性，我小时候也见过一位。”</p>
<p>创在工作人员的呼唤中开始了新一轮工作。接受后辈简短的道别，敬人任凭自己陷入回忆中。</p>
<p>那天开门的是一位瘦削的女性，身高和零差不多，有着同样乌黑的卷发和血红的双瞳，眼里亦含着敬人读不懂的深意。看起来应该是姐姐，因为对方穿着红黑相间的水手服。这种配色的制服敬人还从未见过，可能是位从外地来的亲戚吧。</p>
<p>等等，小零说的“很不一样的事”就是这个吗？对于朔间家来说，样貌相似的来访者并不稀奇，何况敬人也早就见过那位同样有着黑发赤瞳的弟弟。小零还是太小瞧我了，很快就会成为大人的莲巳敬人才不会因为陌生女性的出现产生动摇。</p>
<p>这样想着，敬人恭顺地进入屋内，同时不忘和对方礼貌寒暄。</p>
<p>“敬人真是有教养的好孩子呢～请先喝杯茶，我去喊小零下来。”女性把茶点放在敬人面前。挨得太近了，敬人不由自主地脸红起来。裙摆，胳膊，还有暧昧的香水味。敬人努力保持着镇定的样子小口啜饮，一边暗自抱怨迟迟不出现的零到底去哪了。</p>
<p>“哟，小鬼，见到我的姐姐了吗？是不是很不错～”零的声音从敬人身后传来。</p>
<p>“令姐的招待十分周到，非常感谢。倒是小零你让我等这么久太没礼貌了……呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——！！”敬人刚回过头去，却发现是刚才招待自己的女性发出了男人的声音——更准确地说，是微妙的香水味和熟悉的声音突然同时靠近，让敬人忍不住叫了出来。</p>
<p>“哈哈哈，今天的小鬼也很热情！”穿着制服和短裙的零直接扑了上来。</p>
<p>“小零！你到底在干什么！”本来就有点中暑的敬人被奇妙的香味熏得晕晕乎乎，来不及放下的茶杯险些倾倒在零的身上。</p>
<p>零一把夺过茶杯，凑到两人本来就挨得很近的脸中间，装模作样地喝了一口。即使是迟钝如敬人被这样一通折腾，也不可能没有任何奇怪的联想，更不用说这个人正伏在自己身上，任由红茶顺着洁白的脖颈流下。</p>
<p>敬人这才注意到自己没认出的零的真正原因——他化了妆。平时没什么血色的嘴唇今天比双眸还要抢眼，眼线和睫毛也让五官的比例有些许变化。明明是孩童拙劣的涂抹，零格外认真的眼神却让敬人无法像普通的孩子那样一笑置之。</p>
<p>“小莲巳想要成为大人吧，让我来教你些大人会做的事情吧。”</p>
<p>“你少得意了！大人的事我也懂很多的！小零连喝水都喝不好，还一副大人的样子，真是无可救药……”敬人看到红茶留下的水渍，下意识地想要拿手帕去擦，但因为下半身整个被零骑跨住拿不到手帕，只能伸出手去擦。</p>
<p>“你知道吗，听说唾液里有可以分解茶渍的物质哦。”零突然按住抚在嘴角的敬人的手，轻轻推到敬人嘴边。</p>
<p>“不要骗我做坏事！就算我再怎么生气，也不会做朝别人脸上啐唾沫这种可耻的行为！”敬人的脸愈发红了。</p>
<p>“直接涂上来就没关系。”零直接把颈部凑到敬人嘴边，暧昧的气息又开始侵蚀他的嗅觉。只是舔一口而已，应该没关系吧。从小零乐在其中的样子看，这应该只是个无聊的恶作剧，并不是什么失礼的行为。</p>
<p>“好……那我试试看。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4</p>
<p>哐哐。哐哐。</p>
<p>在宿舍休息的零隔着棺材被敲门声吵醒。过重的力道、急促的节奏，还有随之而来的大串钥匙声，不用想也知道来者是谁。他决定继续假寐，等对方自己进来。</p>
<p>“喂，朔间，已经到晚饭时间了。虽然你的作息和别人不一样，但至少要记得吃饭。”敬人快步冲进屋内，一副要打开棺材的架势。</p>
<p>“好的好的，吾辈正要寻找食物，就有美味的鲜血自己送上门来了呢……”零稍微推开棺材盖，趁敬人失去平衡的瞬间将他拉进来。</p>
<p>“住手……说了你也不会停吧。真是无可救药，快点做完，然后一起去吃饭。”敬人熟练地跳过抵抗环节。吻像雨点般落在零的颈部，他不禁发出动物般的闷哼声。</p>
<p>“真是的，从小就这样。该说朔间你是早熟还是毫无长进呢。”敬人嘴上在抱怨，但已经熟练地解开了零的皮带扣。</p>
<p>“敬君也是，总是对吾辈的美貌没有什么抵抗力呢，哈哈哈哈。”</p>
<p>“如果可以回到过去的话，我绝对不会让那种事发生。即使我承认朔间前辈的长相惊为天人，也丝毫不影响我想要和你撇清不正当关系的决心。”</p>
<p>“哦呀哦呀，明明前几天还送了我钢笔，现在却要反悔吗？再说，敬君现在不是动得很起劲吗。”零双手托起敬人的腰，用稍微粗暴的抽插动作引导他。对于敬人早已熟稔于心的这套流程而言，零的动作并没有什么必要，但其中急切的感情却很好地传达到了。敬人的阴茎夹在两人的小腹间摩擦，忍耐已久的呻吟声也倾泻而出。</p>
<p>“不要把原本的我……和被小零引上歧途的笨蛋小孩做比较……啊……”</p>
<p>两人身心纠缠，一时难解难分。零也想起了一些事，关于笨蛋小孩的事。</p>
<p>“嗯～小鬼真是不错，有进攻性的舌尖舔得我都快化掉了～”零满意地准备从敬人身上移开，却发现敬人牢牢箍住自己的腰不肯松手。</p>
<p>他立刻察觉到了原因——自己刚才享受的喘息和一连串动作，让敬人直接生理上勃起了。敬人还以为零没有注意到，只是拼命想要阻止零的视线向下转移。但实际上，零的大腿根部刚好蹭在适当的位置，不如说，零就是靠着这部分的触感，故意发出有节奏的喘息声刺激敬人。</p>
<p>“呐，小鬼，你知道自己为什么不是大人吗？”</p>
<p>“小零明明自己也是孩子，为什么要用已经变成大人的口气和我说话。”</p>
<p>“其实你也知道吧，就像我们第一次见面那天晚上，你也知道那些大人让你回避的原因。说到底，大人不会帮孩子变成大人。”零趁势解开敬人的双手，退后两步，“不过，我可以陪小鬼一起变成大人哦。”</p>
<p>敬人什么也没说，只是直直地盯着零被顶起来的裙子，还有缝隙间闪现的粉色女式内衣。等他反应过来，自己已经脱掉衣服，和零面对面坐在床上。厚重的遮光窗帘让敬人完全看不清零的表情，只知道自己为了逞强，答应了和零用射精的速度一决胜负。</p>
<p>“小莲巳，你要输了哦。”零舔舐着敬人的耳廓，同时不忘逗弄乳尖和刺激阳具。敬人虽然也模仿着零的动作，但很快就因为强烈的舒适感浑身发软，几乎没有余力再做其他动作。幼小的阳具第一次在人前表演，羞涩地抖动着，白浊的粘液笔直射出，正中零水手服胸前的领结，到裙摆正中间拉出一条直线。</p>
<p>“哈…………啊……小零，对不起…………我不是故意……唔！”</p>
<p>还没来得及为弄脏衣服道歉，输掉打赌的惩罚就摆在敬人面前。未经开垦的后穴第一次被手指插入，小零身上新鲜的气味和被精液弄脏的裙子缠绕在敬人身边，完全吞噬了他的理智。</p>
<p>十八岁的莲巳敬人还记得的事，就只有自己在小零插入时再次勃起的事实。那时的零老练得不像第一次做，却又坚持否认自己和其他人做过。也不是没有青涩的表现，比如小零发现敬人再次勃起时，开心地大喊“小鬼不愧是我看中的孩子”，后入式体位用力过猛差点把敬人整个人压倒。</p>
<p>现在他们挤在狭小的棺材里，用彼此最习惯的方式释放了欲望。即使曾经有过数次很久不见面的经历，每次重逢还是以相似的对话开始，以相似的行动结束。</p>
<p>也许以后还会分别，敬人想。</p>
<p>但总会重逢的，看不见的零的眼神这样说。</p>
<p>于是事后的温存化作某种坚实有力的存在，让两人有了钻出棺材继续前进的勇气。以前也是这样，从未有过一丝拖泥带水的犹豫。</p>
<p>“差不多了，借用一下你们的浴室。晚饭去吃什么好呢……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>